


Cuando nació el viento

by Nadine_Seitentaisei



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: High School, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadine_Seitentaisei/pseuds/Nadine_Seitentaisei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeño oneshot desde el punto de vista de Kazemaru. Muestra su infancia y cómo conoció a Endou. <br/>Endou/Kaze</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando nació el viento

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IzzyMeadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMeadows/gifts).



> Porque Izzy me inspiró, así que las felicitaciones a él. <3

A mi abuela le encantaba mi cabello. Siempre que iba a verla a la casa del pueblo, me acariciaba la cabeza con suavidad, sonreía y murmuraba: "Ichiro-kun, qué pelo más bonito tienes".  
Entonces yo sentía un calor muy agradable en el pecho, y me sentía orgulloso de mi pequeña melena. En aquella época solía jugar con mis primos a que tenía la cabellera de un león, y les perseguía gruñendo entre risas. No daba mucho miedo, pero siempre les alcanzaba.

Fue una época feliz y muy tranquila. Pero todo cambió cuando llegué a la edad de ir al colegio.

"Nena, nena, Kazemaru es una nena", canturreaban los niños. "Este baño es de los chicos, las niñas tienen que usar el otro", decían cuando me echaban a empujones de los lavabos masculinos. Yo me molestaba y les decía que era un niño como todos ellos. Era entonces cuando me miraban con asco, como si fuera un bicho sobre su almohada, crispaban los labios y algunos me empujaban. Otros, los tranquilos que se limitan que mirar, sólo decían: "pero no tienes cara de chico".

Empecé a llevar gorro, me recogía el pelo con una coleta y miraba bien quién había en el patio antes de salir al recreo. Para evitar problemas, me decía a mí mismo. Sin darme cuenta empecé a caminar encogido, como si con ello pudiera ser invisible a los ojos de todos. En ocasiones, cuando me sentía muy mal, cogía las tijeras de mi estuche y las abría hasta mi pelo. Muy, muy cerca; cerrando lentamente. Nunca llegué a cortármelo. Me gustaba, pese a todo lo que provocaba y lo mal que me hiciera sentir. Era algo tan inherente a mí que el hecho de cortármelo era como entregar un brazo o una pierna. Era como entregarme a mí.

Los problemas con mis compañeros empeoraron conforme crecíamos. A veces se volvían tan agresivos que me asustaba y tenía que poner pies en polvorosa. Eh, y siempre los dejaba atrás. Ninguno podía seguirme el ritmo. Me sentía tan libre cuando hacía eso.  
Hubo ocasiones en las que no pude huir. En una de ellas, unos chicos de un curso superior me rodearon a la salida de clase en la parte trasera de nuestro edificio. Intenté razonar con ellos, pero en el fondo sabía que ningún discurso conseguiría hacerles entrar en razón. Me tiraron del pelo, cosa que detesto con toda mi alma. Me empujaron. Uno me dio tal rodillazo en la tripa que creía que me moría. Les escuchaba decir cosas horribles, pero a mí sólo me importaba escabullirme en cuanto pudiera, aunque eso supusiera más golpes.  
Ya estaba mentalizado para recibir unas cuantas patadas cuando escuché una voz aguda y, sinceramente, muy poco amenazadora.

"¿Pero quién os habéis creído? ¡Dejad en paz a ese niño!"

Levanté la vista, pero hasta que los chicos no se hicieron a un lado no pude verle la cara. Era un crío, como yo. De pelo corto y castaño, brazos y piernas finas y mirada pura pero firme. Tenía entre las manos un balón de fútbol. Mi primer pensamiento fue que no sabía dónde se había metido, y me preocupé por él a pesar de mi nefasta situación. Eso me dio coraje, y me levanté como pude. Mis sempais empezaron a acercarse al chico. Este, sin disimular para nada el susto de su cara, dejó caer el balón, le dio un chupinazo y le acertó en la cara a uno de ellos, quien cayó encima de otro. Yo estaba tan sorprendido como los demás, pero el niño me agarró de la mano y, tirando de mí, gritó: "¡Corre!". Obviamente no hizo falta que lo repitiera: Echamos a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Yo, respirando como Darth Vader, y él chillando "¡correcorrecorrecorre!". Pensé en decirle que si no dejaba de hablar mientras corría se cansaría aún más, pero no tenía pulmones para tanto esfuerzo.

Para cuando nos detuvimos, habíamos llegado a lo alto de una colina. No vi que nadie nos siguiera, así que me permití el lujo de tirarme de rodillas al suelo. Todavía me dolía la tripa, pero no tanto como mis piernas. Él, directamente, se tumbó en el suelo boca arriba, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Estuvimos así hasta que le escuché reírse. Al principio era una risa suave como una campana, pero no tardó en convertirse en una llamativa carcajada. Yo estaba alucinado. Acabábamos de escapar por los pelos, esos chicos nos estarían buscando, y a él le daba por reírse. Miré su sonrisa, y, sin darme cuenta, empecé a sonreír yo también. Para cuando me eché a reír, no tenía nada claro porqué lo hacía. Simplemente tenía ganas.

—¿Viste qué cara se le quedó cuando le di el balonazo? —decía el chico abrazándose la tripa—. Era como un... —Puso una mueca ridícula que me hizo mucha gracia—. Se parecía al gato de mi vecino cuando uso como portería uno de los árboles donde duerme. Una vez se me cayó en la cara, y....

Estuvimos hablando de tonterías durante no sé cuánto tiempo. Para cuando el horizonte empezaba a teñirse de naranja, el chico se presentó.

—Me llamo Endou. Endou Mamoru. —Sonrió mientras nos dimos la mano—. ¿Y tú?

Me sentía muy bien en aquel momento. Me aparté el pelo de la cara e intenté que se quedara tras mi oreja.

—Kazemaru Ichirouta —respondí.

—Tienes una rama en el pelo —me señaló el tal Endou, que alargó la mano y la quitó. Luego se me quedó mirando, como sorprendido—. Vaya si lo tienes largo. ¿Es una peluca?

Me sentí nervioso y acaricié la coleta.

—No. Es mío.

—Pues es muy bonito —dijo con naturalidad mientras sonreía. Yo sentí que me ponía colorado, así que sonreí como pude y asentí para dar por terminada la conversación.

Pero claro, aún no sabía cómo era Endou.

—Oye, pues eres muy rápido, ¿eh? —continuó hablando, poniéndose las manos en la nuca—. ¿Estás en el club de atletismo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No sabía que teníamos un club así —admití.

—¡Pues deberías apuntarte, Kazemaru! —Parecía más ilusionado que yo—. Seguro que serías un ziuuuuum y a ver quién te pilla. Yo no soy muy rápido... Ah, ¡pero tengo buenos reflejos! —Echó un vistazo a la colina, me volvió a coger de la mano y, sin esperar mi consentimiento, me arrastró con él—. ¡Mira, ven! He pensado en este sitio para entrenar. ¿Ves ese árbol? —Señaló uno aislado que había junto al camino de la colina—. Mi tío nos ha traído a casa unos neumáticos viejos para no sé qué cosa que quería mi padre. He pensado en que podía usarlos como entrenamiento. Ya sabes, que el neumático, ¡pum!, se lance, y luego yo hago ¡ña! —puso las manos en forma de garra— y lo paro. ¿Qué te parece?

—Eh... —No sabía por dónde empezar. Miraba el árbol, miraba a Endou, y no entendía nada—. Pero... ¿de qué estás hablando?

—¡De sakka! ¡Para practicar de portero! —Endou estaba demasiado emocionado—. ¡Mi abuelo fue portero y yo pienso ser como él!

Me contó que su abuelo murió antes de conocerle, pero que había oído cosas fantásticas sobre él y su equipo. Hablaba con tanta emoción que era divertido verle. Luego me rogó porque le ayudara a montar su "centro de entrenamiento" y, aunque ese día no me sentía con fuerzas, accedí a hacerlo en los siguientes.

Así fue cómo pasamos todo Octubre yendo neumático arriba, neumático abajo. Una vez su padre nos pilló in fraganti, y fue cuando descubrí que Endou ni había reparado en comentárselo a sus padres. Por suerte, pudo convencerles para que nos lo lleváramos.  
En aquella época fue cuando me apunté a atletismo, animado por las palabras de Endou. Pasé las pruebas de selección con facilidad y empecé a conocer gente. Mi equipo era agradable, nadie me trataba diferente. Estaba muy contento.

Respecto a nuestros sempais... Tuvimos que escapar varias veces de ellos. Por suerte una amiga de Endou, Aki, avisó a los profesores y pusieron cartas en el asunto. No volví a tener problemas con esos tipos, y me planteé muy seriamente hacerle un altar a Aki junto al de mi abuelita.

Pasó el tiempo con tanta rapidez como pasa cuando te lo estás pasando bien. Endou estaba desesperado en su club de fútbol, del que me hablaba todos los días. Su gran ambición era jugar en el Football Frontier, y a mí se me calentaba el corazón al oírle hablar tan ilusionado.

"¿Por qué no?", me dije. " Endou será feliz".

Y fue por ello que yo, Kazemaru Ichirouta, que apenas había jugado a fútbol en el parque de pequeño, decidí entrar en Raimon Eleven.


End file.
